codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Infected
Call of Duty: Infected is a first person shooter game developed by Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts for Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PS4, PS3, and Windows PC and Mac, being part of the Morningwood Art's series of Call of Duty games. Set in an alternate timeline of the events of Federation War, Infected takes the game to a whole new level with the graphics system of the Xbox One and PS4 as well as the Windows PC, running all on 60fps with immersive high-def sound and 1080p, or 4k resolution while Mac, Xbox 360 and PS3 being given limited content and running on 30fps. The game was released in the same year as Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III, though that game was released in December. Call of Duty: Infected is the first intake of Nakamura Interactive's work and vision on Call of Duty, straying from a battle of Federation War when the US-led Shadow 6-4 reaches the war-torn city of Berlin between Federal Army and Resistance forces, the NAKA missiles are launched to help the Feds in Berlin but when things don't go as planned, the world will change entirely for their own survival. Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition was released June 9th, 2017, running on the Semblance engine. It is also exclusive to the Xbox One and the Steam client, and not available for PlayStation 4, Mac OS, and the last generation consoles. Gameplay Similar to Morningwood Studios' Federation War, the core mechanics were the same to each other. Infected doesn't include multiplayer and instead includes more maps for the Zombies gamemode as well as more much customization for their singleplayer character such as more outfits and weapon camos. Campaign The story occurs during an alternate Federation War when the Red Star Federation launches the NAKA missiles and instead of killing the Resistance and their own forces, the chemicals within the missiles mutant their bodies and turned them into something more horrible than the worst thing soldiers would think of. Players take control of Captain Haley M. Rose throughout the campaign, excluding the first mission. Haley's armed with a customized M416 and dual P226s. Plot When the NAKA missiles land in the war-torn Berlin, Shadow 6-4, Resistance and Federal forces are all taken out by the blast. Hours go by as Sgt. Jones Johnson wakes up to find his fellow squadmates dead with bite marks all around them as he gets up to look around himself to see a lot more bodies and a lot of misty smoke with unknown screeching in the distance. Jones loads his weapon and takes a look around to see if anyone was still alive. Close and far screeching tips off everything as infected soldiers stumble upon Johnson and proceeds to try and "eat" him alive as he runs for his life. Coming to a deadend, Johnson then stands his ground for a last stand as he fires off his weapon at the incoming infected soldiers and tries to hold them for as long as his ammo would last. After about 10 minutes of trying to fend off the horde, Jones' ammo is empty and he is swarmed by infected soldiers. Three months after the bombs fall, almost every part of the world have been infected with the NAKA virus as only a remaining few are surviving such as the Surviving States of America and the Surviving States of the Red Star. A few more days pass on as a private military corporation, the 501st Corporation, rises up to the stand and offers to clean up the Infected from Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia, and repopulate the nations and rebuild what was once countries. Captain Haley Rose's battalion is assigned to cleanse the urban island of Japan for other 501st Corporation troops and set up a small safe zone as the arrived forces would expand that zone to the entire island of Japan. Getting a move on, her battalion is deployed alongside the 501st HAZ units and started to clear out the Infected they find. After clearing out the Infected in Tokyo, they make their way to Nagoya to continue clearing the Infected from the island as more 501st forces arrive in Tokyo and begin reconstruction of the island. After arriving at the city, Haley's battalion then spread out on helicopters and begin searching for the Infected with flamethrowers and are ordered to kill every Infected they find. Soon after neutralizing the Infected that Haley's battalion found, they are sent to Hong Kong, Federal China to clear out the Infected and secure the initial landing zone for other 501st forces. After clearing out the infection from a selected area of the city, Haley is told about reports of survivors somewhere in Burma and prepares to be shipped in a 501st C-130 along with two platoons of 501st soldiers as back-up. Upon reaching above their drop zone, the Roses and the two platoons jump out of the plane and parachute down to their designated drop zone and begin to search out for their survivors. Since they are in the middle of the forest, the teams are split up once reaching the ground, Haley then does a radio check for everyone in her squad and gets a response fro everyone, telling them to meet at given coordinates. Missions Prologue *'Misty Winter' - Survive. Act I: Cleansing of Asia *'First Encounter' - Clear out the Infected from the city of Tokyo and establish a safezone for other 501st forces. *'Flood' - Clear out the Infected from the city Nagoya and establish another safezone. *'Cleanse' - Clear out the Infected from the city of Hong Kong and secure a landing zone for more 501st forces. *'Obumbratio' - Search for survivors within the jungles of Burma. *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost Act II: Classified *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost Act III: Classified *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost Epilogue *Classified - Information unknown and/or lost Characters *United States Army **Sergeant Jones Johnson (Prologue) *501st Corporation **Captain Haley Marcy Rose Locations *Asia **Federal Japan ***Tokyo **Federal China ***Hong Kong Factions *501st Corporation *United States Army *Infected Difficulties The difficulties of Infected use the same settings as Federation War but add in more A.I. undead soldiers in the campaign depending on the chosen difficulty. *Infection - Normal amount of infected A.I. *Virus - 25 more infected A.I., damage input is set at 1.25 *Nightmare - 35 more infected A.I., damage input is set at 1.75 *Apocalypse - 60 more infected A.I., damage input is set at 2.25 Weapons *Assault rifles **SAR-21 **AK-12 ***Lady of Justice (Easter egg only) **M416 ***Crescent Rose **Aug A3 **AR-160 **G36C **SA80 **AN94 **SCAR-L *Submachine guns **PDW-R **CZ-3A1 **PP-2000 **MP5 **UMP-45 **P90 **Spectre M4 **K-Vector *Light machine guns **QBB-95-1 **M240B **LSAT **RPK **MG-4 *Shotguns **UTS-15 **DBV-12 **M1014 **KSG **SPAS-12 **Remington 870 *Sniper rifles **M40A5 **CS-LR4 **SRR-61 Intervention **M39 DMR *Pistols **P226 ***Ember Celica **M93R **QSZ-92 **.44 Magnum **Compact 45 **Glock 17 **FN57 **CZ75 **TF-19 **MP-443 Grach Weapon camos Before the missions are started, players are able to customize their loadouts to their liking as they see fit. Weapon camos can be applied to weapons. There are several standard, base game camos included with exclusive camos included in the various editions of the game, which after December 15th, 2016 are unlockable through Survival mode. The weapon camos are visible in cut-scenes. There is at least three unlockable camos in the game and are dubbed as legendary camos and the only way to unlock these camos is to complete the Single-player campaign on Apocalypse difficulty, find all of the intel pieces in the campaign, and collect all achievements/trophies. Standard *Default camos **Midnight **Arcticized Digital **Autumn Digital **Autumn Tactical **Red Ocean **Blue Tiger **Bloodrose **Dawn *Legendary camos **Crescent Rose - Complete the Singleplayer campaign on Apocalypse difficulty **Emerald - Find all intel in the campaign **Roses - Collect all achievements/trophies in the game Infected edition *Golden Rose - Single DLC Pack *Neko - Part of the Anime Warfare DLC Outfit Pack Undead edition *Lunar - Part of the Huntress DLC Pack *Neon - Part of the Huntress DLC Pack *Neapolitan - Single DLC Pack *Vanilla - Single DLC Pack Apocalypse edition *Solar - Single DLC Pack *Luna - Single DLC Pack *Mars - Single DLC Pack *Supernova - Single DLC Pack *Imperial - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack *501st Corporation - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack Customization In the campaign of Infected, players are able to unlock and equip outfits to Haley Rose as well as her squadmates, even for soldiers of her battalion. There are several exclusive outfits for Haley and her battalion included in the various game editions of Infected, which are available as Outfit Packs after December 15th, 2016. These outfits are also visible in cut-scenes. To unlock these outfits, players must either complete the Single-player campaign on Apocalypse difficulty, certain achievements/trophies, certain secret objectives in missions, or finding secret items hidden through the game. There are at least one outfit for Haley, both of her Lieutenants and her soldiers that are themed from Federation War, which are available for purchase as a pack after December 15th, 2016 for $3.99. Standard *Haley M. Rose **Urban Raider Captain - Complete First Encounter **Red Team Captain **Midnight Stalker **Survivor **Police Captain **501st HAZ Unit **U.S Army Captain **S.A.S. Captain **Private (Female version) - Pre-order item until December 15th, 2016, part of the Federation War DLC Outfit Pack *Haley's First Lieutenant **501st HAZ Unit **U.S Army Soldier **Special Air Service Operative **Urban Raider 1st Lieutenant - Complete Flood **Police Staff Sergeant **Red Team **Survivor **Jones Johnson - Pre-order item until December 15th, 2016, part of the Federation War DLC Outfit Pack *Haley's Second Lieutenant **501st HAZ Unit **U.S Army Soldier **Special Air Service Operative **Urban Raider 1st Lieutenant - Complete Cleanse **Police Sergeant **Red Team **Survivor **Jack Anderson - Pre-order item until December 15th, 2016, part of the Federation War DLC Outfit Pack *Roses battalion **Urban Raiders - Complete First Encounter **501st HAZ Unit **U.S Army Soldier **Special Air Service Operative **Red Team **Blue Team **Jungle Predator **Survivor **Police officer **Shadow Squadron - Pre-order item until December 15th, 2016, part of the Federation War DLC Outfit Pack Pre-order *Haley M. Rose **Lindsay Fall - Exclusive pre-order item only Infected edition *Haley M. Rose **Arctic Explorer - Part of the Arctic Warriors DLC Outfit Pack **Neko-Trooper - Part of the Anime Warfare DLC Outfit Pack *Roses battalion **Arctic Explorer - Part of the Arctic Warriors DLC Outfit Pack Undead edition *Haley M. Rose **Joint Task Force 2 Field Commander - Part of the JTF-2 Survivors DLC Outfit Pack **Knight Captain - Part of the Middle Ages DLC Outfit Pack **Huntress - Part of the Huntress DLC Pack **Combat Empress - Single DLC Pack *Haley's First Lieutenant **Joint Task Force 2 Lieutenant Commander - Part of the JTF-2 Survivors DLC Outfit Pack **Knight Honour Guard - Part of the Middle Ages DLC Outfit Pack *Haley's Second Lieutenant **Joint Task Force 2 Captain - Part of the JTF-2 Survivors DLC Outfit Pack **Knight Honour Guard - Part of the Middle Ages DLC Outfit Pack Apocalypse editon *Haley M. Rose **Resistance Leader - Part of the Resistance DLC Outfit Pack **501st Corporation Combat General - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack **501st Corporation Combat Adviser - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack **Red Star Federal Field Commander - Part of the Red Star DLC Outfit Pack **Red Star Federal Combat General - Part of the Red Star DLC Outfit Pack **Infected Gravemind - Part of the Infection DLC Outfit Pack *Haley's First Lieutenant **501st Corporation 1st Lieutenant - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack **Resistance Lieutenant - Part of the Resistance DLC Outfit Pack **Federal Army Lieutenant Commander - Part of the Red Star DLC Outfit Pack **Infected Major - Part of the Infection DLC Outfit Pack *Haley's Second Lieutenant **501st Corporation 2nd Lieutenant - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack **Resistance Lieutenant - Part of the Resistance DLC Outfit Pack **Federal Army 2nd Lieutenant - Part of the Red Star DLC Outfit Pack **Infected Elite - Part of the Infection DLC Outfit Pack *Roses battalion **501st Corporation Soldier - Part of the 501st Corporation DLC Outfit Pack **Resistance Soldier - Part of the Resistance DLC Outfit Pack **Federal Army Stormtrooper - Part of the Red Star DLC Outfit Pack **Infected Combat-form - Part of the Infection DLC Outfit Pack Zombies Since Call of Duty: Infected doesn't feature a multiplayer gamemode, the developers had confirmed and stated that Infected will feature DLC story packs with a full fledged story to it like campaign with each pack focusing on four different set of characters that follow the same timeline of one another. Also confirmed that End of the Living DLC will serve as the epic conclusion to the survivors' stories of survival against the Infected. Base game maps are just survival maps like Treyarch's Zombies but without the storyline. The maps are based within areas of the world that don't appear in the Campaign. Survival and Last Stand both are different tiers of maps. Survival is the basic survival featured in ''Call of Duty'': Modern Warfare 3 whereas Last Stand is a mode that you must survive and stay in a single area that is declared as the important holding point of survival. Maps Survival *'Station' - Survive endless waves of Infected within a water station in the mountains of Los Angeles *'Crash' - Survive endless waves of Infected within and around the crashsite of a ghost helicopter *'Nightfall' - Survive endless waves of Infected in one of Federal Canada's national forests *'Mansion' - Survive endless waves of Infected in an abandoned mansion in the Hollywood Hills *'Caves' - Survive endless waves of Infected in the mines of Kentucky *'Tower' - Survive endless waves of Infected in a Tower located in a floating city in the Pacific Ocean Last Stand *'Mall' - Make your last stand within a mall of a Federal Canadian city *'Cliff' - Make your last stand on an unknown cliff somewhere in Federal Russia *'Yard' - Make your last stand against the Infected in a Native First Nation *'Home' - Make your last stand in the house of a fallen, infected victim in Federal China *'Club' - Make your last stand in a Nightclub located in Washington D.C Characters *Survival **501st Corporation ***Staff Sergeant Ruby Xiao Nakamura ***Sergeant Annabelle Johnson ***Corporal Jackson Davidson ***Corporal Jack Hall *Last Stand **Mall ***Joint Task Force 2 survivors ****Hannah J. ****Joshua A. ****Mark R. ****Kate B. **Cliff ***American Tourist Campers ****Carl J. ****Tommy V. ****Donald T. ****Johnny C. **Yard ***Native First Nationalists ****Connie Gray-McKay ****Brenda Fox ****Tommy Wassaykeesic ****Michael Bottle **Home ***Japan Special Assault Team survivors ****Hisako-Chan ****Takashi-San ****Takamatsi ****Otonashi **Club ***Security survivors ****Lt. Spark ****PFC. John "Eagle" Feddle ****Sgt. Paul "Crazed Gunman" Walker ****Unknown Locations *Survival **San Gabriel Mountains, Los Angeles County **Somewhere in the forests surrounding Moscow, Federal Russia **Glacier National Park, Federal Canada **Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles **Somewhere in Kentucky, United States *Last Stand **Intercity Shopping Centre, Federal Canada **Somewhere in the mountains of Federal Russia **Mishkeegogamang First Nation, Federal Canada **Hong Kong, Federal China Game editions Standard edition The standard edition of Infected includes the base game itself only. If Pre-ordered, includes the Lindsay Fall outfit from Federation War's campaign for Haley M. Rose. Infected edition The infected edition of Infected includes the base game, a comic book based on African militia survivors in Africa, one weapon skin for all weapons, and two outfits for Haley Marcy Rose and one for her battalion. The Infected Edition is also the only edition to include a comic book. Undead edition The undead edition of Infected includes the base game, early access to the Dawn of the Dead DLC pack, four weapon skins of unique designs, four outfits for Haley Marcy Rose and two for her squadmates, and the Season Pass. The Undead Edition is the only edition to include early access to a DLC story pack. Apocalypse editon The apocalypse edition of Infected includes the digital version of the game, Dawn of the Dead, Rise of the Dead, Eclipse of the Dead and End of the Living DLCs (After June 12th, 2017), six weapon skins, six outfits for Haley Marcy Rose and four for her squadmates and soldiers of her battalion, Pre-order content, and a Metal Earth model of Haley Rose and an Infected Tank form. Season pass content Dawn of the Dead DLC The Dawn of the Dead DLC is the first DLC story pack that was released on September 2nd, 2016 for all next gen consoles, including Windows PC. It includes sixteen new characters, and four missions, and locations. The each DLC is $24.99 while Season Pass holders gain access for free. It also serves as the introduction to the characters and their personalities. Day Z Day Z starts on May 27th when the Red Star Federation launches their NAKA missiles and lands in different parts of the world. One particular location is Bengaluru, India which four American tourists are baffled when the missiles strike the city, forcing them to take cover and find shelter from the Infected. After the four of them find themselves trapped in one of the many police departments, they realize that to survive is to take up arms against the Infected and try to find themselves a pilot to get away from the city and into a safe place from the Infected. Introductions May 27th, London, the missiles struck at the capital and so the city is in chaos. The British Government claims the missile attacks as an act of terrorism and deploys the Special Air Service to help the Metropolitan Police Service in getting every citizen away from danger but doesn't go as planned as almost everyone exposed to the chemicals within the NAKA Missiles turn into undead, fleshing eating Infected. Four Special Air Service operatives disobey their given orders and head towards the remote village of Sandford and plans to hide until the infection could be contained. Days later and the four get no response from other SAS operatives and soon they discover that Sandford has been found by the Infected and decide to try and defend the locals from the attacking Infected. Presidency In the wake of the NAKA missiles striking at the capital of the United States, President Anakin Nakamura is forced to take arms and defend himself from his Infected citizens, the American people, as they attempt to swarm the White House from all sides. The Secret Service lends whatever agents they have uninfected to protect the President at all costs. Damned Escape In Tilichiki, four Russian teenagers are frightened of the NAKA missile strikes and are hiding in the School but soon realize that if they are to survive, they must arm up, explore and clear away from the city. They make their way to the police department and find weapons within the department's armoury to get out of the city and somewhere else where there isn't Infected. *Missions **'Day Z' - Fight your way to Air View Colony airport in Bengaluru and get out of the city before every pilot leaves **'Introductions' - Defend the village of Sandford from the Infected and protect the locals to the best of your ability **'Presidency' - Defend the White House from attacking Infected americans with your Secret Service backup until the Military arrives **'Damned Escape' - Escape the school and make your way to the Police Department for better weaponry and escape the town *Characters **'Day Z' ***Jimmy Fox ***Tristen Kevinson ***Kevin Davidson ***John Anderson **'Introductions' ***Commander Casey Lee Hall ***Warrant Officer First Class Anna Hall ***Sergeant John Price ***Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson **'Presidency' ***President Anakin Nakamura ***Vice President Ashley Fall ***Director of Secret Service Christina Knapp ***Special Agent Angela Jackson **'Damned Escape' ***Yozhikov "Reaper" Yefrem Vladimirovich ***Syomin "Angel" Porfiriy Tikhonovich ***Sedelnikov "Ghost" Avgust Romanovich ***Kuimov "Guardian" Adam Timurovich *Locations **Bengaluru, Neutral India **London, Neutral United Kingdom **Washington, D.C., United States **Tilichiki, Federal Russia *Factions **Playable ***United States (Citizens) ***Special Air Service ***United States Presidency ***Secret Service ***Federal Russia (Citizens) **Non-playable ***Infected Rise of the Dead DLC The Rise of the Dead DLC is the second DLC story pack released on December 13th, 2016 for all next gen consoles, including Windows PC. It sees the return of the sixteen characters, and four new missions, and locations. After getting away from the Infected, they are hiding but are found by them again and must fend off more waves. Day Two After getting out of Bengaluru, the four Tourists find themselves in Himeji, Federal Japan after their pilot had run out of fuel and ditches them as well as they land in which the four then decides to search the city but runs into 501st Corporation HAZ units—who declare that they are Infected—and tries to kill them as they fire back and try to reason with them but the HAZ soldiers don't listen and so the four are forced to kill them. Infected later hear the gunfire and runs towards their position to feed on the remains of the 501st HAZ units. Traitors After getting out of Sandford to avoid other SAS teams, Bravo Six relocates to Federal Norway where they discover a secretive organization working in the shadows believed to be the ones behind the NAKA missiles launch and attempt to uncover more of the organization's plans. They are soon discovered by more Infected as they make their way to the location of the meeting point to spy on the secretive organization. Metropolitan After getting away from the White House, and without any military support, President Nakamura and his group seemed to have reached the metropolitan city of New York City only to be found by 501st HAZ units—who claims their infected regardless of him being POTUS—and tries to kill them. They run from the 501st HAZ units as well as from Infected to find another safe place to hide. Mountains After getting away from the town of Tilichiki, the four teenagers find themselves in the cold mountain ranges of Fedral Russia as they thought that the Infected wouldn't survive the cold but are proved wrong to find a Red Star Federation containment facility thats been infected. They then proceed to clear it out of Infected and search for food and water along with supplies and weapons, and maybe some rest. *Missions **'Day Two' - The Infected have found you again. Defend yourself from them as you make your way to the 501st Safezone in the city **'Traitors' - Defeat the Infected as you make your way to the Meeting Point in central Oslo **'Metropolitan' - Escape the 501st forces only to find yourself with fending off Infected once again **'Mountains' - Clear out the Red Star containment facility and search for food and water, and better weapons. *Characters **'Day Two' ***Jimmy Fox ***Tristen Kevinson ***Kevin Davidson ***John Anderson **'Traitors' ***Commander Casey Lee Hall ***Warrant Officer First Class Anna Hall ***Sergeant John Price ***Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson **'Metropolitan' ***President Anakin Nakamura ***Vice President Ashley Fall ***Director of Secret Service Christina Knapp ***Special Agent Angela Jackson **'Mountains' ***Yozhikov "Reaper" Yefrem Vladimirovich ***Syomin "Angel" Porfiriy Tikhonovich ***Sedelnikov "Ghost" Avgust Romanovich ***Kuimov "Guardian" Adam Timurovich *Locations **Himeji, Federal Japan **Oslo, Federal Norway **New York City, United States **Somewhere in northern Federal Russia *Factions **Playable ***United States (Citizens) ***Special Air Service ***United States Presidency ***Secret Service ***Federal Russia (Citizens) **Non-playable ***Infected ***501st Corporation ****501st HAZ Divisions ***Unknown Organization Eclipse of the Dead DLC The Eclipse of the Dead DLC is the third DLC story pack released on March 27th, 2017 for all next gen consoles, including Windows PC. It sees the return of the sixteen characters, and four new missions, and locations. Kidnapped After searching the 501st Safezone in Himeji, Federal Japan, the group takes one of their pilots hostage and make their way to Los Angeles, United States and finaly return home in hopes of the country being safe and free of infection but disappointment fills the group as they fend off more hordes of Infected. The group is ditched by the 501st pilot and they decide to make their way to the north side of Los Angeles and find transport. Followers After being chased by the Unknown Organization's forces, the team escapes and finds themselves in New Glasgow, Federal Canada as the Unknown said that they were meeting in Federal Canada for something "special." The group fends off the Infected once again in the city and to find transport to head towards northwestern Ontario. Northern After getting away from New York City, the group finds themselves in Ottawa, Federal Canada as Infected smell their scents and must defend themselves from the Infected. The four fights against the Infected again and spreads out to find transport to head towards northwestern Ontario. Vancouver After clearing out the Federal Russian containment facility, the group finds a hiding surviving pilot and then uses him to gain a ride to Vancouver after uncovering files of a secret Red Star base in Ontario, Federal Canada and plan to hide at that secret base. The group must once again fight off the Infected as the four search for transport towards Ontario to the secret base. *Missions **'Kidnapped' - Fight against the Infected and make your way to northern Los Angeles and head up north to Federal Canada **'Followers' - Fend off the Infected as your team searches for transport to head to northwestern Ontario **'Northern' - Fend off the Infected once again and search for transport towards northwestern Ontario **'Vancouver' - Fight off the Infected and look for vehicles to head towards northwestern Ontario *Characters **'Kidnapped' ***Jimmy Fox ***Tristen Kevinson ***Kevin Davidson ***John Anderson **'Followers' ***Commander Casey Lee Hall ***Warrant Officer First Class Anna Hall ***Sergeant John Price ***Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson **'Northern' ***President Anakin Nakamura ***Vice President Ashley Fall ***Director of Secret Service Christina Knapp ***Special Agent Angela Jackson **'Vancouver' ***Yozhikov "Reaper" Yefrem Vladimirovich ***Syomin "Angel" Porfiriy Tikhonovich ***Sedelnikov "Ghost" Avgust Romanovich ***Kuimov "Guardian" Adam Timurovich *Locations **Los Angeles, United States **New Glasgow, Federal Canada **Ottawa, Federal Canada **Vancouver, Federal Canada *Factions **Playable ***United States (Citizens) ***Special Air Service ***United States Presidency ***Secret Service ***Federal Russia (Citizens) **Non-playable ***Infected ***Unknown Organization End of the Living DLC The End of the Living DLC is the last DLC story pack to be released by Nakamura Interactive on June 6th for all consoles, including Xbox 360, PS3 and MAC. End of the Living DLC is also the only one to be released on last gen consoles. Hatsukoi After arriving in a Federal Canadian city, our sixteen heroes all stumble upon each other as they ask why they were in the same place they were in. The American Tourists claim that they were heading for a secret Red Star base, the SAS team tells the same but they were tracking a group of unknown figures, the President's group says that they were going there to hide from the Infected and so the Russian teenagers say that they were going there as well to hide, and maybe wait it out until the Infected are all but killed. After a while of agreeing to stick together since they are going to the same place, the Unknown Organization ambushes them as one from each group scatter in different directions of one another and after a whlie of firefighting. Jimmy, Casey, Anakin, and Yefrem realize that their buddies are gone and so they continue to search the city together only to find themselves up against more Infected. After clearing out the Infected, the four find a surviving 501st Soldier as they interrogate him for information and reveals that he wasn't working for the 501st Corporation but for a faction called the Shadows of Darkness who broke away from the 501st Corporation under a secretive alliance and were responsible for the NAKA missiles launch from Federal Russia. They interrogate him more as he reveals the meeting point of their last "great journey" to replace Humanity as the dominant species on Earth. Kodokuna Dōro After taking off from the city, the four takes the Shadow soldier with them to the town of Ignace where the soldier said that there would be supplies, weapons, ammo and other war machines of the Shadows of Darkness and so after arriving in the town, they head to where the soldier said the warehouses would be and gear up with better weapons, and stock up on ammo. After a while of gearing up with new weapons, they encounter four familiar faces as well as Infected are awaken in nearby houses and so the familiar faced Infected turn into mutated "tank" forms of Infected as they engage them. After a while of trying to kill their Infected fellow friends (Tristen, Anna, Ashley, Porfiriy "Angel"), the four then continue on to the next town of where they think that they're remaining friends would be taken to. Kanashī Kanashimi Arriving in Sioux Lookout, the four heroes arrive in the city and travel together to find clues of the Shadows whereabouts while fighting off any Infected they encounter as well as looking for ammo, better weapons and maybe more gas for their vehicle. Saishū-tekina kyori Ichiban no Takaramono *Missions **'Hatsukoi' - Survive the ambush and fight off both the attackers and Infected **'Kodokuna Dōro' - You must do the emotional to survive; kill your former friends **'Kanashī Kanashimi' - **'Saishū-tekina kyori' - **'Ichiban no Takaramono' - *Characters **Jimmy Fox **Commander Casey Lee Hall **President Anakin Nakamura **Yozhikov "Reaper" Yefrem Vladimirovich *Locations **Thunder Bay, Federal Canada **Ignace, Federal Canada *Factions **Playable ***United States (Citizens) ***Special Air Service ***United States Presidency ***Federal Russia (Citizens) **Non-playable ***Infected ***Shadows of Darkness PC mods In the PC version of the game, many PC and Steam users created mods for the game and the creators of the mods were praised by Morningwood Arts and Nakamura Interactive for their hard work to creating these mods. You can add your own Survival, Last Stand, and Zombies characters, Weapons, Weapon camos, Outfits, Survival, Last Stand and Zombies maps here. Just categorize them appropriately. Characters Survival characters Last Stand characters *Security survivors **Lt. Spark **PFC. John "Eagle" Feddle **Sgt. Paul "Crazed Gunman" Walker **Unknown Zombies characters Weapons *Assault rifles **CZ 805 BREN **R5 RGP **ACR **FAMAS *Submachine guns **MP7A1 **MSMC *Light machine guns **M60E4 *Shotguns **Saiga-12K **KSG-12 *Sniper rifles **L115A3 **SR-25 **M82A3 **SVD Dragunov *Pistols **M9 **USP45 **Desert Eagle Weapon camos Outfits Survival *'Tower' - Survive endless waves of Infected in a Tower located in a floating city in the Pacific Ocean Last Stand *'Club' - Make your last stand in a Nightclub located in Washington D.C Zombies maps Achievements/Trophies *''Campaign achievements/trophies'' *''Zombies achievements/trophies'' **'Survival' ***'Station 66': Survive for 60 rounds ***'Crashsite': Survive for 60 rounds ***'Knightfall': Survive for 60 rounds ***'Hollywood Hills': Survive for 60 rounds ***'Kentucky's finest': Survive for 60 rounds ***'Store's closed!': Activate the trap at the convenience store's front doors in Station ***'Walking Dank': On round 40, encounter the "tank" form in Station ***'Big Red 20mm': Gain access to the inside of the crashed chopper and use the minigun to kill a large horde of Infected in Crash ***'Mayday, mayday!': Find and activate the radio to listen to a message transmission between an unknown group of people in Crash ***'Wolf!, wolf!': Befriend a trained pack of wolves and use them to fend off the horde in Nightfall ***'Canadian pride!': Shoot the rope holding the trailer of cut-down wood and watch the visitors get crushed in Nightfall ***'Grand tour': At the start of the round, immediately go to the living room and press the TV remote to watch a tour of the house in Mansion ***'Basement goodies': Gain access to the Mansion basement and have access to a box of wonders!, in Mansion ***'Kentucky Fried Zombies': Find the flamethrower and use it to kill a large horde of Infected in Caves ***'Cavemen': Find the secret melee weapon and use it to kill 65 Infected in Caves **'Last Stand' ***'Secret achievement/trophy': Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy ***'Secret achievement/trophy': Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy ***'Secret achievement/trophy': Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy ***'Secret achievement/trophy': Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy Trivia *The achievement/trophy "Kentucky Fried Zombies" is a reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:FanFiction